


Don’t Trip Off the Glitz.

by flyingthesky



Series: Glitter Herpes [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Enthusiastic Consent, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-15
Updated: 2010-05-15
Packaged: 2021-01-23 18:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21324859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingthesky/pseuds/flyingthesky
Summary: It's supposed to be simple—Chad keeps Ryan out of trouble and Ryan runs around getting into it. Then Ryan's new boss slides himself into that picture and things get fuckingcomplicated.
Relationships: Adam Lambert/Ryan Evans/Chad Danforth, Chad Danforth/Ryan Evans, Ryan Evans/Adam Lambert
Series: Glitter Herpes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537351
Kudos: 11





	Don’t Trip Off the Glitz.

As far as Ryan is concerned, he's got the absolute best job on the face of the earth. Oh sure, being a superstar would be spectacular and ridiculously awesome too but his job is better. His job is better than pistachio cranberry cookies, and getting Ryan to say that was pretty impossible seeing as Ryan loved those cookies more than almost anything on Earth except maybe his job. And his boss. Ryan freakin' _adored_ his boss. Even if Chad said he was weird and freaky and Ryan was weird and freaky for liking his job.

“Chad, you just don't get it do you?”

“What is there to get, Ryan? The guy is off his rocker!”

“No,” Ryan shook his head and grinned, “I have the best job ever because I get to make out with my boss in front of ten thousand people and everyone just thinks it's for _show_.”

Chad made a strangled noise. “_Dude_.”

“Did I tell you that I sucked him off in the green room yesterday? My boss is fucking fabulous, Chad. I love this job so much it isn't even funny.”

“Dude, that was just. _TMI_!”

Ryan just laughed cheerfully and leaned over to kiss Chad's cheek like they were dating except dude they totally weren't because apparently Ryan was dating his boss—or sucking the guy's cock anyway and that was pretty much dating in Ryan's world because he didn't really do the whole flowers and dates thing. He was in it for the sex pretty much and Chad was just his good friend. Actually the whole cheek kiss thing wasn't that weird considering that Ryan kissed everyone on the cheek including Kelsi so that was pretty much a platonic gesture from Ryan telling the world that he thought you were being adorable. Ryan pretty much thought everyone was adorable though so whatever.

“Oh! You should come to the show this week, then. I'll just tell Adam that you're the most adorable thing—which you are, Chad, so don't even try to deny it—and he'll hook you up with backstage stuff. I know how you are about making sure I'm making good choices.”

“I'm just concerned that your boss is crazy—which is a valid concern, knowing your previous favorite jobs!”

“One time, Chad! I star in porn one time to pay my bills and I got blown by the cutest guy. It wasn't a bad deal.”

“You are a work of art, Evans.”

“Aren't I though?”

Chad just shakes his head as Ryan finishes his smoothie because he knows that he'll end up at the show next week whether or not he wants to because he really is worried that Ryan's new boss is totally off his rocker. It wouldn't be the first time that Ryan had horrendously misjudged a situation and really, no one but Chad ever pulled him out before he got too deep in. Sharpay was just as bad—if not worse—and Kelsi just sighed and let Ryan do whatever he wanted because seriously? She had completely given up on him after the porn incident. No normal person just decided that okay, I'm broke let's do porn. Except Ryan because he seriously was a work of art and he was going to get stolen away if Chad didn't make sure he was still where he was supposed to be.

So, when a week passes and Ryan presses a backstage pass into his hand and a kiss to his cheek when he drops by before rushing off, Chad pulls on his tightest jeans (which are nowhere near as tight as Ryan's tightest) and a t-shirt saying “life without music would b-flat” because Ryan hadn't seen it yet and Chad was kind of proud of that pun. Then, suitably dressed, Chad gets in his car and drives to the show.

Five seconds into the opening number, Chad decides that Ryan's new boss is worse than crazy. He's Ryan with black hair in tighter (if that's even possible) pants and more rhinestones. He gives off the world's strongest LOOK AT ME I AM VERY GAY vibes and Chad is somewhere between impressed and horrified because well. He already has Ryan to look after and he's pretty sure that he's going to end up looking after Ryan's boss too. Because Chad notices things that other people would chalk up to normal crazy behavior but years of dealing with Ryan means that Chad? Chad has dealing with glittery gay boys down to a total art. It's very subtly clear that Ryan and Ryan's boss are going to stick together for a very long time because the choreography is such that Ryan is almost always the lead dancer and the only person his boss makes out with. It's a very bad sign and so when the show is over and Chad slips backstage, Chad is pretty much prepared for the worst. He can barely deal with one Ryan, let alone two.

It's still not enough preparation though, because he's sitting around waiting for them in—on order's from Ryan's boss—the dressing room and suddenly someone is guiding Ryan into the room, hand around his waist and tucked into his pocket like he owns Ryan.

The first thing Ryan's boss says is: “Oh my gosh, he is _totally_ adorable. Ryan, can we keep him?”

While Chad is too stunned to respond, Ryan laughs and disengages himself before walking over to Chad and sitting on his lap—which really just makes Chad more stunned, even though Ryan does this a lot.

“Sure we can, Adam. If Chad says yes,” Ryan leans down to lick the shell of Chad's ear just then and whispers, “but I don't think that'll be a problem. Will it?”

Chad shivers. “What if I say no?”

“Oh Chad,” Ryan says as he takes Chad's face into his hands, “you already know how that part goes.”

Then Ryan kisses him and yes, Chad does remember how that part goes. He had said no to Ryan once, just to see what would happen because he was so _so_ wrapped around Ryan's finger, and Ryan had merely smirked at Chad and sunk to his knees, elegant fingers undoing the fly of his jeans slowly. As Chad is breathing shallowly and regretting his tight pants decision, Ryan breaks the kiss and motions for Adam to come over and Chad knows that he is so not going to win this battle because Ryan moves away and is replaced by black eyeliner and glitter—so much glitter—that's kissing him slowly and gently. As Adam settles in Chad's lap, he presses soft kisses to Chad's neck before sucking gently.

“Yes,” Chad manages to say, “yes yes yes _yes_.”

Adam presses a kiss to his nose and giggles—honest to god giggles—before smiling. “You are going to be so much fun to play with.”

Ryan rests on Chad's shoulders from behind and puts his head on Chad's shoulder. “Wait until you hear the noises he makes when someone's sucking his cock.”

“Oh,” Adam says as he gets up, “I'm sure he makes beautiful music. Let's get out of here.”

There's a moment where Chad is confused at what just happened before Ryan is taking his hands and pulling him up and Adam is wrapping an arm around his waist and guiding him out to the car. They're going to Adam's hotel, apparently, although Chad has a hard time remembering that when Ryan's hand is shoved down his pants and Adam is kissing him senseless. When they both pull away, giggling like the total girls they are, Chad whines. Ryan smirks and licks the shell of his ear again.

“Just a little elevator ride, baby. The fun is just getting started.”

Adam presses another kiss to his collarbone. “Oh we are nowhere near done with you, gorgeous.”

Chad groans, because he is so screwed it's not even funny—literally and metaphorically. Ryan gently pushes him out of the car and they're going up in the elevator which is cruel and unusual punishment but finally they're the room and the door is shutting while Adam backs him up to lean against a table. Slowly, agonizingly slowly, Adam sinks to his knees and unzips Chad's fly. Chad's lost track of Ryan, but suddenly he doesn't care anymore because oh god oh god Adam's lips on him and sucking softly made everything very very fuzzy and unclear. Chad's whole world consisted of the edge of the table he was gripping and Adam's mouth.

It wasn't until Chad felt a brush of fingers up his thigh that he remembered Ryan was in the room too. He looked down and choked back a moan because Ryan was sprawled under the table and sucking Adam's cock nonchalantly like he had threesomes all the time—which Chad wasn't sure he didn't but he has to stop that train of thought when Adam slides off his cock and presses a kiss to his hip.

“Don't do that, gorgeous. I want to hear every beautiful noise that wants to come out of your mouth.”

Chad takes a shaky breath. “Whatever you want, Adam.”

Adam's eyes are half-lidded as he moves one of his hands from where they had been on Chad's hip to run through Ryan's hair. Ryan looks up at him and releases Adam's cock from his mouth before sitting up and pulling Adam down for a kiss. Chad gulps and grips the edge of the table a little harder.

“Do you want a turn, sugar?”

Ryan laughs and presses a kiss to Adam's cheek. “Darling, I already had a turn. Chad hasn't though—bed?”

“Oh always, sugar.”

Before Chad can quite process what they're saying, they're already hooking arms with him and smirking that way Ryan does when something utterly bad but somehow good is about to happen and pressing him down on the bed. Ryan is kissing him softly and working his shirt off while Adam is kissing his way down Chad's legs and pulling his pants off - along with his underwear. After Chad's naked, without really thinking he starts unbuttoning Ryan's shirt and nuzzling his neck. It falls to the bed and suddenly Adam's there too, lifting Ryan up to pull off his pants. Chad notes that Ryan's not wearing underwear, but that doesn't surprise him. Adam probably isn't either, which is why when Ryan and Chad turn to Adam, Chad dips low and pushes his pants down. He gives Adam a grin because no, Adam's not wearing underwear and his cock is kind of gorgeous so Chad licks it experimentally. Adam moans quietly, so Chad does it again.

“Oh gorgeous, have you done this before? Ryan said you were straight.”

“I said spaghetti,” Ryan says between kisses to Adam's shoulder, “not straight.”

Chad would say something about how Ryan's right, he's spaghetti that's straight until it gets hot and bothered then he's wobbly and more than a little sexually ambiguous but his mouth is full of Adam's cock and there's pretty much zero room for anything but that.

“I like spaghetti,” Adam says and Chad knows he's not talking about the food.

Ryan turns Adam's face for a kiss. “I thought you might.”

Adam lets Ryan kiss him and he threads his hand in Chad's hair and Chad pretty much purrs, which makes Adam purr and Ryan smirks. Chad knows that smirk, because he's a slave to that smirk. Which is why he's not as surprised as he should be when Ryan slips between his legs and runs a hand down his spine stopping just above his ass. Ryan's humming, like he always does when he's about to do something that Chad probably isn't going to like at first and then Ryan's fingers are slipping past the ring of muscle and Chad makes an awkward noise.

“Don't worry, baby. You can fuck me while Adam fucks you, if you want.”

Adam purrs again, “Oh, is that what we're doing?”

“We're sharing him, aren't we? He can be bread some other time.”

Ryan slips another finger in and Chad moans around Adam's cock, which causes Adam to tangle his hands in tighter and sing prettily.

“Gorgeous, you need to get off now because I am going to fuck you senseless.”

Chad gives Adam one last long lick and before he can think again, Adam is holding his face between his hands and kissing him. While he's distracted, Ryan slips in another finger in and Chad whimpers against Adam's mouth, but Adam and Ryan are there pressing kisses everywhere and distracting him.

Ryan's whispering against his skin, “It's okay, baby. It's okay.”

“Don't focus on it, gorgeous,” Adam says as he looks Chad straight in the eye, “Just focus on this.”

And then Adam presses his lips to Chad's, gently, while Ryan's doing something and there's no room to focus on the pain because Chad knows one thing and that's that if he had to pick two people to have a threesome with, he'd always pick Ryan as one of them because Ryan won't hurt him. Ryan is wrapped around Chad as much as Chad is wrapped around Ryan—they need each other to exist, somehow. Adam's not too bad either, but Chad knows that Ryan's taste in guys is impeccable, even if he appears to think otherwise. The second anyone tried to hurt him, they'd be on their ass and Ryan would be out the door.

“I love you,” Chad breathes quietly.

Adam laughs, “You're not talking about me—are you, gorgeous?”

“I like you,” Chad says with a shy smile, “I love Ryan.”

Ryan sings softly into his ear, “_You hold me without touch, you keep me without chains._”

Adam gives Chad a smile and sings into his other ear, “_I never wanted anything so much, to drown in your love and not feel your rain._”

It's too easy for Chad to join in, then, “_Set me free, leave me be—I don't wanna fall another moment into your gravity._”

Ryan's at his ear again. “Are you ready?”

“Always,” Chad says without hesitation.

For once, it's true. Chad is at ease when Ryan hands him over to Adam and he's at ease when Adam kisses him and pushes in. After a uneven breath, Chad motions for Ryan to come closer. Ryan doesn't question Chad, just looks him over for a moment before tearing open a condom packet and sliding it down Chad's cock with his mouth.

“Evans,” Chad whispers, “you are such a work of art.”

“And you wouldn't have me any other way.”

Ryan says it with a smirk—the one he uses when something like an in-joke passes between him and Chad—and lowers himself onto Chad. The world is still for a moment before Ryan moves his hips, almost imperceptibly, and Chad groans. Adam gets the message and Chad is pretty sure that sex with girls will never compare to this where everyone is on a different beat until they suddenly harmonize and they're all moving at the same time in a mass of limbs. Without much communication, everything falls into place and there's a cacophony of sounds that are coming from each of them or one of them or all three of them at once. It's hard to tell, honestly, because each of them is overwhelmed.

Somewhere during everything, Chad finds his way to Ryan and drags the most beautiful noises out of him with a slight twist on the upstroke. Somehow, everything manages to go white and Chad moans. There is no holding anything back, because that's part of the deal, and then they're all collapsing into a sweaty and kinda gross heap of limbs, heartbeats, and glitter.

Chad can't think of anywhere he'd rather be, even if he's sore and it takes a lot of willpower to tie off the condom and actually put it in the trashcan instead of tossing it on the floor. Ryan just laughs when he complains. Adam does too, although he also pats the space between him and Ryan on the bed.

“Come join us, gorgeous.”

“Adam,” Chad says as he slides in between them, “you're my new favorite.”

“Of course,” Adam says.

Then he kisses Chad's forehead and settles back into his space. Even on a king bed, they're a little cramped for space but it ends up not really mattering because Ryan somehow fuses himself to Chad during the night and that's how Chad wakes up—fused to Ryan and half-hearing Adam talking to someone on the phone.

“You'd like him, Kris. You'd like him a lot . . . His name is Chad and he's totally adorable. Ryan says we get to keep him—no, of course I got his permission!”

Before Chad is fully awake, a cellphone is being pressed to his ear and a distinctly southern accent was asking him if he knew what he was getting into and something something glitter blah blah Ryan dancing vampire. Chad blinked.

“Huhwhat?”

“I said,” the phone voice drawls, “you sure you know what you're getting into?”

“. . . Could you ask me again later?”

The voice in his ear just laughs and Adam takes the phone back and starts bickering with the person about whatever and Chad doesn't really care because Ryan's eyes are fluttering open and Chad can't do anything but kiss him. Ryan smiles when he pulls away.

“Is Adam talking to Kris again?”

“I don't know.” Chad shrugs and runs a hand through Ryan's hair. “They have a southern accent?”

Ryan kisses the edge of Chad's mouth. “That's Kris. You'll probably end up meeting him at some point.”

“Does he take care of Adam?”

It's not the most normal thing for Chad to say but he's not talking to just anyone. He's talking to Ryan, and Ryan understands perfectly what Chad is saying and what Chad means.

Ryan smiles. “Yeah. Something like that.”

“You two are absolutely precious, you know that?”

Adam's sitting on the edge of the bed and smiling at the both of them. Chad debates throwing a pillow at him, but he figures Adam will infect the pillow with glitter so that's probably like. The least sensible thing to do. So he settles for crawling over to Adam and pulling his stupid grinning face down for a kiss. Adam tastes kind of like toothpaste. Toothpaste and glitter, which is awful because Chad is being infected by glitter and he's never going to get it off but them Adam's got his fingers tangled in Chad's hair and maybe Chad doesn't care so much about being infected with glitter. It's not like he hasn't been infected before—which he's reminded of when Ryan decides to join the party and throw even more glitter into the mix.

Secretly? Chad doesn't mind the glitter at all. In fact, he kind of likes it.

**Author's Note:**

> me, very innocently, almost 10 years ago: it'll be like a funny crack fic if i write ryan/adam  
me, currently: you literally did not know what can of worms you were opening, past reili


End file.
